The Crow (Tokyo Ghoul x OC)
by IronTart
Summary: A boy who's parents have been taken away from him in front of his eyes decides to go and make a name for himself. What are his goals? Who or what does he fight for? Touka x OC Pairing
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

Hello there! I wanted to write a Fanfiction about Tokyo Ghoul because I wondered what the outcome would be if a new character was introduced from the beginning of the anime :o

This is my very first Fanfiction that I've wrote so please no hate? ;-; Finally...

Please Enjoy The Chapter~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters.**

* * *

"It's a boy!"

The sounds of crying could be heard throughout the entire room as the newborn was held in the doctor's arms. The doctor handed the precious gem over to the waiting arms of his mother.

His eyes were the same as his mother's black eyes. His few strands of hair were, without a doubt, the same as his father's brunette hair.

"What should we call him, Ayako-chan?" The newborn's father, Hisato, asked.

"How about..." She thought it over for a moment. "Kurou?"

"Yes...Kurou Yagami...it's perfect" The newly named baby's father agreed with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

This was the moment they had been waiting for...

 _To finally have a family._

 _ **Time skip 10 years...**_

"*Pant* Hurry, we can lose them here!"

They took a sharp right into a deserted alley as the Doves ran past and immediately stopped to take a quick breather.

"We have to hide Kurou!" Hisato, panic evident in his voice, told Ayako.

"No! No, we are taking him with us and that is final!" Ayako half-shouted into Hisato's face, causing him to flinch a little.

"Listen dear, if he follows us, the Doves will remember his face and hunt him down with no way to defend himself" Ayako's face seemed to soften at those words.

"...I know you're upset but please, think about his future. Do you want him to live a life hidden in the shadows when he grows up?"

As much as this pained him, he didn't want his son to live a difficult life hiding from the Ghoul Investigators. This had to be done for the greater good.

Ayako couldn't believe it. She was actually going to leave her baby...her sweet precious Kurou...All she wanted was to live a peaceful life, watch him grow up into a fine man and spend the rest of her days surrounded by grandchildren and her family.

 _Now it was all crumbling down._

Holding her shoulders he said, "I think it's time to say our goodbyes..."

Hisato went ahead and said his goodbyes first.

Ruffling Kurou's hair he knelt down to his eye level and said, "Hey kiddo, looks like I can't be there for you when you finally grow up into a fine young man and have kids..." His expression was of sadness and disappointment.

Disappointed at not being able to see his son grow up.

"...but know that I will always be in here." He tapped Kurou's chest at where his heart is. "I love you, son."

Hisato gave him one warm smile of his and stepped back...

Kurou looked up at his mother as tears started to form in their eyes. Her look said everything. Terror, Hurt, Sadness, Anger towards the cruel world.

"Kurou, when you grow up, find a girl who will take care of you alright? Also, don't forget to eat your vegetables and have enough sleep..."

At this point, tears were already streaming down both their faces.

"Oh, I love you!" She gave him one last hug as Kurou wailed into her blouse.

"Why..*sob*..Why is the world so cruel? Is it wrong to live?" He asked with hurt and sadness in his voice.

"No! Don't you ever think that it's wrong to live! Mommy wants you to live your life without regrets from now on, okay?"

He could only nod his head at her words...

"I love you Otousan, Kaachan..."

"Oh, Daddy almost forgot. I want to give you a present..." He dug around in his bag for the item. "Here it is! I wanted to give you this when you were older but since this is the last...last..." Tears started falling from his eyes. "Please take this mask to remember us by..."

The mask was pristine. It was pitch black and was in the shape of a crow. The crow represented ghouls eating human corpses just like how a crow eats one and the colour represented the shadows. The strangest thing about it is that its right eye was covered.

"Let's see you put it on." Hisato said with a grin on his lips. Kurou slipped the mask on and instantly fell in love with it. Every part of it fell perfectly on his face, although there is still some room left, but he shrugged it off since he was still young. In short, it was surprisingly comfortable.

His parents smiled at him for a brief moment before coming back to reality. The Doves were still looking for them.

They hid Kurou in an area hidden in the shadows. They took one last good look at their son before turning around, taking out their masks and...dropping on the floor with a loud thud.

Kurou couldn't believe it. Right before his eyes he saw the lifeless bodies of his parents. Blood was everywhere, the walls, floor and even on his tiny hands. His parents' blood. Kurou's heart started beating faster.

"Why...Why did they have to **DO THIS?!"** Kurou screamed in his rage and panic.

Kurou felt a tingling sensation on his back then it got stronger, almost begging him to let it out. So he did. He let it raise hell on everyone who was near. He didn't care if he wasn't in hiding or made alot of noise. He was angry at the Doves, CCG, **EVERYONE!**

They tried to attack Kurou with their quinques. Tough luck. Each attempt they make is useless. It was almost as if his kagune had a mind on its own. One thing for sure was that, he wasn't controlling it. He was just hurt and so, so, angry that his kagune must've responded to his emotions. Each strike they make is blocked in a blink of an eye.

One of the heartless bastards tried to get a front out attack. Pathetic. Kurou could see his movements so clearly it was simply pathetic. His kagune stopped the attack in front of his face and at that moment, he got a good look at it. It was pitch black, so black that he almost mistaken it for a void in the fabric of reality.

As soon as it had begun, it ended. Blood and guts was everywhere. That was the first time he killed. At the age of 10, Kurou killed...and lost his innocence to the filth in this world. He looked in a nearby puddle of water and saw that his left eye had changed. It had an orange iris while everything else was just black.

He broke. He fell on his knees and started crying while shouting his lungs out. He called for his parents but it was all in vain. He just wanted to die there but he couldn't because he would just heal in a matter of seconds if he tried to hurt himself. After what seemed like an eternity of him sitting in the shadows crying, his mother's words rang in his head.

Live without regrets...yes, that was what he was going to do from now on. He looked down at his parents' bodies and to their masks. He went to them to say his final goodbye.

"Goodbye, Otousan, Kaachan...I will always love you."

Kurou took their masks and removed his own. He kept his parents' masks in his father's backpack as he looked back at his parents one last time. After that, he left the alley.

And so begins the journey of Kurou Yagami, The Crow.

* * *

And that concludes the end of this chapter!

Please let me know what you think and I don't mind constructive critism c:

Thanks to Nocturnal Salamander for giving me ideas and Arthur Anderson for suggesting the name for the OC! :D

Until next time~


	2. Chapter 2: Moving To The 20th Ward

Hello once again! Finally uploaded my second chapter for the story :D

Sorry if this chapter is a little short :c I'll try to make it longer next time!

Please Enjoy The Chapter~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters.**

* * *

"Urgh, it's so hard to find a decent feast around here when that damn woman eats everything she meets!" The Crow thought as he finished the last of his dinner.

He has been hungry as hell for the past few days that he didn't care if the body was already half rotten. Just like a crow, as long as there's flesh to be devoured, he was happy.

It's been 7 years since the incident involving Kurou's parents. He learned a year ago that avenging his parents wasn't the answer to the pain in his heart. It took the deaths of countless investigators for him to realise that.

He still doesn't know the answer to this pain.

He was left to fend for himself like a lone wolf in harsh and heavy snow for the past 7 years. He relied heavily on his kagune to protect him like a cub relying on its mother. Over the course of 7 years, he learned to hunt humans and realise how the world worked...

... _It was hunt or be hunted._

Kurou also developed an unspoken understanding between him and his kagune. He consume flesh, it protects him.

"I wish that Rize wouldn't eat so much flesh everytime. How does she not get fat?" He voiced his thoughts with obvious distaste towards the infamous "Binge Eater".

Kurou considered moving to the 20th Ward for quite some time now due to the recent activities by the CCG. Apparently the "Binge Eater" has been causing the CCG to become active around these parts.

"Well maybe I had something to do with that haha...after all, I did kill alot of investigators." He thought sheepishly.

He wouldn't be surprised if an investigator walked up to him right now. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him...

Speak of the devil...

Sighing he slipped on his mask before turning around. His left eye turns into the orange version of the kakugan. Looks like his suspicions were correct.

Since he was an ukaku and rinkaku type, his kagune takes the form of a crow's wings on his shoulder while his tentacle-like kagune takes the form of two claws of a crow on his waist. There was a reason people called Kurou "The Crow". He suddenly tilted his head to the side as if to imitate a bird.

They attacked.

It was a rather one-sided battle mainly due to the fact that it was night time and the feather/spike-like projectiles were pitch black. The two investigators managed to block the projectiles with their quinques by putting it in front of their faces.

That left them vulnerable.

The Crow closed in on them and within seconds, he impaled their guts with the crow-like claws. He felt no sympathy towards them at all.

"That was the third time tonight...The 11th Ward doesn't seem very safe anymore..." Kurou thought to himself.

He sighed, recalled his kagune and left the alley.

He suddenly had a feeling of deja vu.

 _ **Time skip 1 year...**_

Kurou finally got a job and managed to collect enough money to rent a cheap apartment. He also managed to apply for Kamii University. Getting out of the 11th Ward was like trying to escape out of a prison cell. Simply put it, it wasn't easy.

But he's here now and can finally have a new start. A new start in the 20th Ward.

 _ **Time skip 11 months...**_

His stomach just growled for the fifth time tonight. He felt like he could eat a horse although it wouldn't benefit him in anyway. His stomach growled again as his feet shuffled on the deserted concrete pavement trying to find his next victim. He passed by an alley and...

He heard someone talk about catching a guy with his pants down.

Kurou decided to check it out since he thought this might be a chance to actually fill his stomach. So he went into the alley and found...a head of a corpse sticking out of the corner.

"Perfect timing. Although a little earlier wouldn't hurt." Kurou thought to himself.

He decided to go for the delicious flesh but stopped in his tracks when he heard the sounds of struggle. He cautiously moved forward to peek around the corner and did not expect what he was about to see.

Kurou saw, what appears to be, a headless ghoul's body currently on top of what used to be human and...Nishiki?! What was he doing here? Kurou only saw Nishiki walking around in school and met him once but never really talked.

Was he a ghoul?

He decided to put his mask on and observe in the shadows to avoid any unneccessary conflict. Especially when he's hungry. His kagune won't protect him when he's hungry and his movements won't be as sharp as usual, it's better to stick to the shadows for now.

"...That's why I'm killing you, as punishment for trespassing on my feeding grounds." Nishiki told his victim.

Upon closer inspection, the Crow noticed the person being held by the neck looked awfully familiar. He almost looked like...Kaneki?! How did that book-loving nerd get into a situation like this? Kurou always saw him, either by himself or with Hide, reading a book. Also, he has a kakugan in one of his eyes...

Was he a ghoul all along?

He was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly noticed something blue in the corner of his eye. He looked up and noticed someone kneeling on the rooftop. He wondered who it could be. A ghoul detective? No, they usually go in pairs. A ghoul? Most likely.

Suddenly she jumped off.

"Who's feeding grounds, did you say?" The mysterious girl said while landing into a crouch. "Since when were these your feeding grounds...Nishiki?"

"Touka..." Nishiki turned towards her while dropping Kaneki. "...That gluttonous woman is dead, right?"

Kurou was surprised by this piece of info. Was she really...did Rize die? If so then it will be easier to hunt for prey with the infamous "Binge Eater" dead.

They continued their conversation when their eyes started to change.

"Being insulted by a smart-mouthed punk younger than I am is something that really pisses me off." Nishiki started walking towards Touka.

"That so?" Touka replied with obvious disinterest, also walking towards Nishiki.

They charged at each other when Nishiki suddenly came to a sliding stop.

"You'll have to cut deeper than that!" Nishiki said, obviously hurt by the attack from Touka.

"Will I now?" Touka asked.

Unexpectedly, deep cuts started to appear on Nishiki's body, causing him to lose his balance. The Crow was impressed by her show of skill and that said alot.

By this point, Kurou couldn't hold back any longer and started walking towards the human corpse. He looked at Kaneki who stared back at him with fear, and surprise visible on his face. He looked like he wanted to run away but he can't due to his hunger.

Nishiki didn't fail to notice this and chose the wiser decision, which was to run away. Looks like he wasn't stupid enough to stay and fight two ghouls.

Touka just stared at his retreating form with an indifferent expression. He was such a weakling.

Kurou knelt down in front of the corpse, removed his mask, and ate as if the previous incident didn't happen. He even offered Kaneki some of his meal.

Surprisingly, he stopped himself while reaching out to take it. Touka just stared at this for a moment before finally snapping out of it.

"What are you doing?" She questioned Kurou with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"Hm?" He looked up with innocent eyes and a mouthful of delicious flesh. He looked towards her, then at Kaneki.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners?" Kurou realised your mistake sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"My name is Kurou Yagami..." He introduced himself while standing up. "...What are yours?"

"Kan...Kaneki." He replied clutching his stomach.

Touka chose to remain quiet and stare at him. Kurou offered Kaneki the remains of his meal but he still did the same thing as earlier. It was a waste of effort.

Suddenly, a mysterious old man with a calm demeanor stepped forward.

His eyes looked old, almost like they were ancient. It made him seem like he was experienced and wise.

And he was.

"Why don't you bring your friends into the shop?" The mysterious old man asked Touka with a warm smile.

Touka protested at first, saying that you were dangerous, however, a quick reminder from him told her otherwise. She reluctantly agreed and went inside.

Kurou looked at Kaneki and smiled at him, causing him to flinch a little. He then stood up, went to the backdoor and, before going in, said a quick 'thank you' to the Manager.

Looks like things just got interesting...

* * *

And that concludes the chapter! I'll try to have chapter 3 up as soon as possible :D

Thanks to Nocturnal Salamander for giving me ideas! ~.~


End file.
